4E
by Piisa
Summary: Gaara's going at his new high school...and guess who he finds there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto! If I did I would probably make everyone like Hinata…and hate Sakura and Tenten! Bwahahahah!!! Ok Evil syndrome gone now…now on with the story! P.S. this is my first fic so please be gentle! Characters are going to be OOC.

English is not my first language so my grammar could be bad.

With the participation of my awesome friend with no name! lol

4E

_Thoughts_

"…" Speak

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

It was the first day of a new school year. I was in the auditorium of the more famous high school in our town, and from the first moment I stepped in…I knew I hated this school.

Heck, I didn't even WANT to be here! I wanted to go to the artistic school down the street, but no, for my dad that wasn't a good enough school for me…and that was only because my mom, who went there, had died when she gave birth to me…so he forbid every thing that reminded him of her. And so the art school was forbidden.

I was still mourning about this when I heard my name being called by the principal of the school.

I looked up and I heard him saying the last names of a small list and then say " this will be the class 4E. Kids, follow your teacher, Mr. Kabuto".

I got up and saw a bunch of other kids going forward the exit.

I just stood up and while I walked towards the exit a lot of girl looked at me and blushed.

I caught whispers of " he's hot" and " do you think he has a girlfriend?" and other stuff like this.

I just rolled my eyes…_"As usual…this always happens…I only hope that they are not crazy fan girls like in middle school.."_

I shuddered as I remembered them. And then, I saw a familiar blond head just in front of me; happy that I finally found someone I knew, I ran towards him…and hit him on the head with my fist.

The guy turned with a victimized look on his face: " OWW! WHAT WAS THA- Gaara!!! You here? I thought that you were going at the art school…"

I scoffed: " Feh, loud mouthed as usual Naruto… I wanted to but my dad made me go here…so are you in class 4E?"

Naruto: "Yup! Have you seen the girls in there? Two of them are super pretty and hot! I hope I get to seat next to the one with blond hair…but if I get to seat next to the one with long and dark bluish hair I'll be fine!"

I just stared at him, wondering who was he talking about( A/N remember? He was having flashback for the whole first part XD).

Just then we arrived at our classroom. As we got in we saw that all the girls in there were all blushing and practically drooling over us…only two of them weren't.

One was a girl with shoulder long blond hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin and a nice shaped form.

The other one was…incredibly beautiful. She had waist long midnight blue hair, beautiful lavender eyes and beautiful lips; she was pale and the only colour on her face was from her lips and her eyes. She had a rather well developed chest, a tiny waist, long legs and, for what I could see, a perfect ass.

The two of them were talking and laughing like very good friends.

Luckily, the two seats behind them were free.

While Naruto was drooling, I grabbed him and went towards the two empty seats, and them I plopped myself on one of them , making Naruto do the same.

Just when we were about to ask them their names, the teacher came in.

It was a man with long black hair, weird yellow eyes and very white skin.

He looked at us and then said, in a snake-like voice: " Hello, new kids, and welcome to Azuni High. I will be your Greek and Latin teacher for the rest of the year."

And then…I saw an evil glint in his eyes, and I knew that my days of freedom were gone.

**Well! What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Just review me, but please no flames! Only constructive criticism will be accepted! And you will know who the girl with blond hair is, because it's not who you guys are thinking about! And now review…you know you want to…XD **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…etc etc I have absolutely no will to repeat that stuff all over again!

And here we go with the second chapter of the story! Sorry if you had to wait but this stupid computer wasn't working so I had to wait until dad fixed it…and this chapter was incredibly long because of all the descriptions…I'm never going to do that again! BTW thank you so much for your reviews! I appreciated them very much! I love you guys! And now on with the chapter!

4E

Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V.**

After Mr Orochimaru entered, a dead silence set in the room. No one dared to even BREATHE with their mouths…too much fear of what the man could do.

" _Well well…seems that this year I have a good class…I just can't wait to start their torture…Muahahahahahahahahahahah!"_ thought Orochimaru.

Then he opened his briefcase and he took out the class register. He opened it and said: " My name issss Orochimaru, and as I ssssaid before I will teach you Greek and Latin. And you will sssstudy like you never sssstudied before, becausssse if you don't…you'll have to suffer **my punissssssshment.**"

All the students gulped.

Satisfied by the reaction, Orochimaru then continued: " And now that I told you my name, I want to know yoursssss. I'll read your namessss and you will lift your hand up. Issss everything clear?" everyone nodded.

" Well then, hmmm…Deidara!" ( I made Itachi and Deidara only one year bigger than the others, and they're in their class because, well…err…they failed last year! Waaah don't kill me! –runs away from Itachi and Deidara fans-it was a fair reason so I could put them in!)

A boy with long blond hair held in a low ponytail and a long bang covering only his left eye lifted his hand up. He was hot, with a lean but at the same time muscular body, a black long sleeved shirt with the 2 first buttons unbuttoned, showing a golden necklace with the kanji who said "blue" on. He had black jeans broken at the knees, with a long chain running down his right side, and studs on the front of his pocket. He was wearing some old black all stars with white strings. He had 3 bracelets with studs on his left wrist, and on his right one he had a leather black strip with red clouds on it. His eyes- or better, the only one you could see- was an ocean blue, and he had a straight nose.

When Orochimaru saw him, he smirked: " Aaaah, I sssssee…so you decided to come back in this classssss after all?"

Deidara just shrugged and kind of smirked: " I wanted to see if I could do better this year, Orochimaru-sensei, yeah."

Orochimaru nodded, and continued with his list: " Next, there is…Fujioka Kairi!"

The girl with shoulder length blond hair lifted her hand up. She was wearing a black waistcoat over a black shirt with long sleeves, and she had dark blue jeans with a small pin on her right pocket that said " I am who I am";

She was wearing an old pair of red all-stars, with red strings with small blue stars on. She had a small bracelet with the charm of a little guitar on, and she had a long necklace with black pearls on it. Her hair was straight with her bangs moved to the right and held there by a sparkling black hairclip. Her eyes were dark brown and her nose was small and straight. Her lips were full and always with a small smirk on it. She had a pair of earrings with two small cats on, and her eyes where lined with blue eyeliner.

Orochimaru asked her: " Well Kairi, why did you decide you wanted to go here at Azuni high?"

She answered: " Because I want to be a great lawyer one day, and this is a very good place to have an optimal formation of it. This is why."

Orochimaru nodded, and then turned to the next name of the list: " Now…Haruno Sakura."

A girl with obviously coloured pink hair (A/N: I hate so much pink…that's why I'm going to make Sakura an annoying bitch! Oh well she is a bitch anyway XD) and green eyes shot up her hand; she was wearing a REALLY short red skirt, a light red sleeveless shirt and black sandals.

Orochimaru asked her the same question he asked Kairi, and she answered: " Well, you see, that's because Sasuke-kun's here!" and she winked to a guy in the back who shivered.

Everyone in the class sweat-dropped.

"Err…well…now…Hyuuga Hinata!"

The girl with waist long midnight blue hair lifted her hand up. She had a dark purple tank top, a black shawl over her shoulders and black jeans with a small pin on her left pocket that said "AC/DC" and another one on her right pocket with the face of " Jack the pumpkin king" from the " Nightmare before Christmas".

She was wearing an old pair of black adidas shoes with white string with small black squares. She had one bracelet with studs on one wrist and on the other one she had a black tight bracelet, and she had three necklaces: one was gold with a small world globe on, another one had a small kunai on and the third one had a silver Goth rose with three pointed tips on.

She only had one ear hole on her left ear with a blue round stone encircled by a silver tight chain earring and on her right ear she had a piercing in the upper part of her lobe.

Her hair was a little bit wavy with only a straight bang like Deidara's but covering the right part of her face. Her eyes were an amazing lavender colour and her nose was perfect. Her lips were luscious, the kind of lips that makes any man think about kissing them. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner, making them look even more big.

Orochimaru asked her the famous question and she said: " I wanted to make languages so this was the perfect choice, because one day I want to be a translator at the Parliament."

Orochimaru said: " Very well, now Nara Shikamaru."

A guy with black hair pulled up in a pineapple-like ponytail lifted his hand. His face held an incredibly bored expression, and he was simply dressed in a green shirt and black pants that fitted him perfectly. His shirt was slightly open so you could see a well toned chest and he was wearing a pair of black sneakers. He had golden earrings on each ear; his eyes were black and his mouth was a thin line.

Without waiting for Orochimaru to ask his question, he simply said: " This was the less troublesome school in the whole town, that's why I chose this one", and went back to sleep, leaving a startled class to look at him wide-eyed.

Orochimaru simply said: " Ok, then next is Rock Lee." And then rubbed his temples, _" This is getting boring, when is break?"_ he thought.

A guy with a bowl haircut shot his hand in the air right after hearing his name. This guy was dressed… completely in green!!! He had HUGE eyebrows and weird round eyes.

He said: " I WENT TO THIS YOUTHFUL SCHOOL BECAUSE IT'S THE MOST YOUTHFUL SCHOOL IN THIS YOUTHFUL TOWN! YOSH!"

By now everyone was momentarily deaf by the volume of his voice.

Orochimaru, holding his ears said: " Very good-annoying kid- now…Sabaku no Gaara!"

**So! What do you think? It took me a long time and I didn't finish it because I was too tired to continue the description of the few characters remaining…I will do it in the next chapter, I promise! Aren't I evil? Making poor Orochimaru suffer trough this…Muahahahahah!!! I just love being like this! And now…review, my lovely readers! You know you want to…I'll give you my mom's chocolate cookies-yum! they're delicious…See ya at the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yo! Waaaaah don't kill me! I am so sorry for not updating faster(ducks to avoid being hit by pitchforks, rocks and knives)! But you see, I was grounded because I had bad grades in Greek…anyway, I'm so so so so sorry for being so slow! And I had to study a lot for all the Italian, history, geography, Greek, Latin and math test they were giving us in school…Thank you all for your reviews! Now on with the chapter!

I don't own Naruto nor Hiromu Arakawa!

**BEWARE: CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE A LITTLE OOC, BUT I LOVE MAKING GOOD OOCs!**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

4E

Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V.**

The boy named Gaara lifted his hand, capturing Hinata's attention. He had flaming red hair, flawless white skin and amazing aquamarine eyes. He had a red t-shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt, black leather pants and black, old Cult boots. A chain was around his neck with a padlock with a big G on it.

Above the chain was a black leather collar with small studs all over it. He had a piercing on the right part of his lower lip, who was connected by a light chain to an earring on his right ear (A/N: imagine Shin by "Nana" here); over his left eyebrow he had the red tattoo of the 'Ai' kanji.

The red shirt was slightly ripped off in certain points leaving not a lot of space for imagining what was underneath, and all the girls in the class nearly had a nosebleed when he stretched a little. He didn't have a jacket.

His red hair was a bit long, reaching his shoulders, but not long enough to be tied in a tail. From the front pocket of his pants you could see a part of a package of cigarettes, coming a little bit out, and a small, red and black lighter with a skull on it. The first impression the class got of him was… " OMG!!! HE'S A METAL-LOVER GUY!!!"…said from the most 2 annoying girls from this planet, also known as pinkie and blondie a.k.a. Sakura and Ino.

Gaara rolled his eyes in annoyance, the 2 girls were already getting on his nerves. He looked in front of him to see Hinata's reaction, and to say that she 'appreciated' it was small talking, because she had a huge blush on her face, and was trying to cover it by looking down, but she couldn't look away from him for too long.

Orochimaru looked at him like he was some kind of alien came from Mars and just landed in the middle of his class. Coughing a little to hide his reaction, he asked: "Well, Sabaku no Gaara…what brought you here? I thought that metal people like you went at the art school down the street…or am I wrong? And I was going to ask you too, Hyuuga Hinata, the same question…why did you two came here?"

The first to answer was Hinata: "Hmm…let's see…even if I think that none of this is part of your scholastic business, I'm going to answer to this anyway…" and with this she stood up, showing that she was a head smaller than Gaara, who was standing up too.

"I came to this school because my father, since I was small, looked down on me saying I was a disgraceful and weak person, unworthy of being his first born and always comparing me with my cousin and my little sister. One day, last year, I had had a bad day at school, and when I came back home my little sister chose to pick up a fight, so I snapped and reduced her to a heap of tears and blood on the floor- oh yeah my family has a dojo who invented his own style of martial arts, obtained by mixing together aikido, kendo and a lot of different fighting styles- and in that moment my father was passing by, wondering if it was me again who was crying and well…his face was priceless when he saw that his precious Hanabi had lost against me, the so called "Hinata the weakling". From that moment, he started to treat me like a human being…weird, isn't it, how people can change their behaviour so fast?" and she laughed bitterly.

"So I went to this school because it had always been my dream, and my father couldn't say a thing about this, since he is afraid that I might hurt him if he opposes my decisions...satisfied now, Orochimaru-sensei?" and she sat back down, crossing her arms in front of her with a huff.

Everyone in the class was wide-eyed (well, of curse not Kairi, since she knew the story all along).

Orochimaru thought: 'Indeed I have an interesting class this year…' and then said: "Okay…now, Gaara, why don't you tell us about you?"

Gaara put his hands on the desk, leaning on them: "I **wanted** to go to the artistic school, but unfortunately, my oh so adorable father made me go here, since my mother, who died when she gave me birth, was an excellent artist, went there, he didn't want me to go there because otherwise any time I would come back from school he would remember where I was and get depressed…also, in that time, I was having problems in school, because some guys were picking fights with me, but they always lost…so one day I got into a fight with the principal's son, and he wanted to pick that as an excuse to throw me out of the school…so my father and I made a deal: if he was going to convince the principal to keep me in the school, I was going to go to a school he would choose for me. He did it, and so that's why I'm here, period." And he stopped.

Everyone was looking at him with big anime style eyes: 'Oh fuck…I told them all the story…gotta make them forget it!' Giving everyone in the class _the look_, he said in a dead-like voice: "And now that you know it, if I catch you speaking about this with anyone, make sure to say goodbye to everyone you know…_for that will be the last time you ever see them_...got it?" and he glared evilly with a psychotic glint in his eyes around the class.

Everyone shuddered: "Yes, our evil master! We won't disobey your orders!"

Gaara nodded and sat down.

"Uhm…now that we know it, on with another person…ahh, yes…Itachi!"

A boy with long, black hair, rose his hand. His hair was pulled in a low ponytail at his nape, with two frontal bangs falling over his eyes. He had two deep bags under his coal black eyes, that showed he didn't sleep very much. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the brand 'Nightwish' written on it in silver and blue.

He had old blue jeans with a black patch who said 'AKATSUKI', and a pair of black with small, red bats Vans. Hanging off his seat, there was a black leather jacket, who suspiciously smelled of smoke...( hmm wonder why XD).

"So, Itachi…like Deidara you decided to come back in this class? This makes me wonder… are Kisame, Tobi and Sasori still here?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensei, but they're in another class."

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't you introduce yourself at the class?"

"Fine. My name's Uchiha Itachi, and I'm 15 years old. Deidara and I didn't pass last year, so we stayed in this class. If you want to know anything else, ask Deidara." And he stayed silent.

"Okay…now who do we have here? Ah…Uchiha Sasuke? Are you Itachi's little brother?"

A guy with dark inky hair lifted his hand. He was shorter than his brother, and his hair was spiked in the back with two long bangs, longer than his brother's, were hanging in front of his face. He was dressed a lot like his brother, only that his jeans were black, his Vans were grey and black and his shirt was black with the brand 'Dream Theatre' written in orange and red.

His eyes were exactly like his brother's , only their shape was slightly different.

He said: "Yes, Orochimaru-sensei, I'm his little brother, I don't feel like telling you why I came here and I don't feel like telling you what are my dreams."

"Okay…now, our last students: Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino!"

**HA! I'm done with the chapter! It took me a really long time to do this…but now that I've got inspiration I think that the 4****th**** one is going to be updated this week! Again, thank you all for your reviews-they really gave me some good inspiration! This chapter is short because I have a really high fever right now…geez, a fever on Christmas! Why me? Okay I'm done for now…please read and review!**

**Baci, Piisa**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HA! I have inspiration so I'm going to update faster! YAY ME!!! So uhm sorry for the last chapter but as I said I had a fever…but now's gone! Unfortunately some of my family is going to come from Elba so I won't be able to update for a while…I'll try to make this chapter longer than the others though! I got only 8 reviews for the 3rd chapter…but I don't care, because all of them were lovely! Thank you **HiN4-cH4n, Why is th RUM always gone, Vale, cold-crescent-moon, kanpai7440, Narutoavarillavignefan, Blue Christmas and Lumberry!** I love you guys!

Now some information:

**1-Why didn't Itachi pass?**

Well, that's because he and the rest of the gang (I'll tell who later) last year had an important project so they didn't concentrate very much on school…heh heh I'm sorry Akatsuki fans!

Uhh that's all the info I think that is required for now…you'll learn more about them in later chapters! Ah and Kiba, Chouji and Shino will be there - only that they'll transfer into their class later! And now on with the chapter!

**Normal P.O.V.**

"_And now, our last students…Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino!"_

The blond boy lifted his hand: he had sparkling blue eyes and honey-like hair, covered by a black bandana which left only the hair on the back of his head visible.

He had on dark blue rapper pants, a white tank top that showed his toned abdominals and his broad shoulders; an orange sweatshirt was knotted around his waist.

On the upper part of his right arm was a tattoo of a black spiral surrounded by black dots; he had a piercing on the lower part of his right lobe with a small diamond embedded in it.

A grin was on his face, showing a set of shiny white teeth, making the girls swoon.( Ahahah they swooned for Naru but not for Sasu…nah kidding they drooled for him and his brother too I was just lazy and I didn't want to write that part XD)

"Hi! My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and one day I'm going to be Hokage!"

(A small explanation: they have the Hokage here too, but it's more like uhmm…being the mayor of the city! Yeah that's it! Uhh I'm so lame… well whatever…just quit laughing and continue reading! - throws bricks and goes and hides somewhere -).

Various noises followed his sentence; some were like "Yeah right dobe" said simultaneously by the Uchiha brothers, or giggles from Sakura and Ino, a "Pftt, un!" from Deidara, a "YOSH! YOU CAN DO IT!" by our favourite green beast, a soft snore from a sleeping form, a bored glance by Gaara and two neutral looks from Kairi and Hinata.

"Oh, really..?-- (that is Orochimaru's face right now) Very nice… now, Yamanaka Ino!"

A girl with long platinum blond hair tied in a high ponytail lifted her hand.

She had bright baby blue eyes and a slightly tanned skin complexion. She was wearing a dark purple top that was slightly longer than a bikini top and a short dark purple skirt.

"Hello guys! My name's Ino and I came here because Sasuke-kun and I are meant to be…he just has to understand that!" and she sent a kiss to poor Sasuke.

By now, Gaara, Itachi, Deidara and Naruto were all laughing their heads off at Sasuke's horrified expression…well only Naruto and Deidara were 'cause Gaara and Itachi were way too cool to do it, but still they were pretty much enjoying the situation.

"Err…ok…" and before Orochimaru could say more, the bell rang, announcing that the first 3 hours were over and it was break time.

Orochimaru gave a long sigh of relief and quickly exited the classroom. Everyone stood up and walked towards the exit too, some clinging to others arms coughSakura&Inocough, others running towards the Gym, others listening to their iPods, others lighting their cigarettes and some others simply chatting with their friends whom they had met outside the classroom.

Hinata and Kairi were in this last group; outside the door were two boys waiting for them: one with short, spiky brown hair and two long red triangles tattooed on both his cheeks, and one with dark sunglasses and a big hood covering the lower part of his face.

"Hey Hina! Hey Kairi!" yelled the one with the tattoos

"What's up Kiba?" asked Hinata

"Only the ceiling babe!" he yelled, grinning from ear to ear, earning himself a double hit on the head, one by the boy with the sunglasses and the other one by Kairi.

"So, Shino-kun…in which class are you?" asked Kairi with a nonchalant tone

"…4B, Kairi. How is your class?" answered Shino.

"Fine, I guess, but we've got this creepy looking homeroom teacher that seems a Michael-Jackson wannabe…yours?"

"Ah, well…you've got Michael Jackson, we've got the feminine drunken version of Jack Sparrow!" butted in Kiba, who had recovered quickly from his physical injuries.

"Really? What about your classmates? How are they?" asked with interest Hinata.

"We have these girls who are real bitches…I mean when I tried to speak to one of them, seemingly the chief who's called Kin, she gave me a glare and she told me to fuck off! Come on it's only the first day, she could've been nicer!" whined Kiba

"Oh shut it, Kiba! You're already giving me a headache!" snarled Kairi

"Aww, come on! Can't you give good old Kiba some compassion at least?" he said, with puppy dog eyes (suits him…AHAHAHAH!!! Ok joking…jeez you guys are so mean!- goes sulking somewhere)

"Uugh…don't give me that look, mutt boy!" howled Kairi, banging him on the head once again.

During all this, Hinata and Shino were watching them with big smiles on their faces (well Hinata was, Shino you couldn't seem him because of his hood…just pretend he was smiling!)

"Look, Shino-kun…our babies are growing up!" said Hinata with big eyes full of stars.

"WHAT!" yelled together Kairi and Kiba.

Yes, these guys are the best friends ever. They grew up all together, always living in the same neighbourhood and always going in the same classes. They supported each other in the rough times, when they felt misunderstood, when the other kids picked on them because of their looks, when it seemed that the world was against them, when they simply wanted to scream out their frustration at the world…

Now they've all grown up, and everyone could see the unbreakable bond between the four of them.

"So, guys…why don't we go outside? I've seen a park right in front of our window" (Kairi)

"Yeah, some of the guys in our class went there." (Hinata)

"Well then why don't we go there?" (Kiba)

"…Ok" (Shino)

**Outside**

**Akatsuki P.O.V.**

"Yo! D'ya have a cigarette, un?"(Deidara)

"You idiot, why don't you start buying them for yourself?

"But Sasori-danna, they are expensive!"

"And what makes you believe we don't pay the same price?"

"I don't know how, I just know it!"

Then Itachi saw Hinata and Kairi entering the park.

Smirking a little, he went behind Hinata.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hinata was laughing at one of Kiba's jokes, when she suddenly felt a pair of hands covering her eyes and a low, sexy voice whispering in her right ear:

"Hey Hina-chan…guess who I am?"

Hinata smirked slightly: "Someone who is going to miss an important organ if he doesn't leave right now", and she felt the man chuckle a bit, before releasing her.

"Very good, Hina-chan…you passed the slut test" and he smiled at her.

While Hinata and Itachi were talking, Kairi was fumbling in her pockets: "Aww, man…don't tell me I forgot the cigarettes at home! Damn it…" when she suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Turning around, she saw a boy around her age or maybe older offering her a cigarette from his packet.

He had bloody red hair and nice brown eyes.

Her first thought was 'Isn't this guy…mmm…Gaara? No, wait…he doesn't have a tattoo…who could he be?'

The boy spoke: "Well? Are you going to stay here all day?"

Kairi smiled: "Sorry…I was thinking. Thank you…what's your name?" and she picked a cigarette from his packet.

He said: "My name's Sasori…what about you?" he said, lighting his cigarette and giving her the lighter.

"I'm Kairi, these two are Kiba and Shino, and the other girl over there speaking with Itachi is Hinata"

"Oh? And how do you know him?"

"Sasori-danna, that's because she and blue-haired hottie are in our class!" said Deidara, who had arrived in that moment with some other guys.

One of them had blue hair and a skin so pale it seemed blue, another one had bright blond hair and looked a bit like Naruto but cooler, another one had white hair all pulled in the back, another had a hood covering his face, leaving only two bright yellow eyes visible and the last boy had bright orange hair, crimson red eyes and a lot of facial piercings. The only girl in the group had light blue hair and a big white flower over her left ear.

Hinata, Kairi, Kiba and Shino were immediately surrounded by them.

"Itachi-kun" said Hinata "Who are these people?"

"Same question here, Sasori–san." Said Kairi

"Oh, sorry for our rudeness. These are: Kisame, the blue guy (Hi!); Arashi, the blond one (Hello); Hidan, the one with white hair (nod); Kakuzu, the hooded one (Yo!); Pein, the one with the piercings (Hn), and she is Konan (smile)" said Itachi.

"Hi! My name's Hinata"

"I'm Kairi"

"Kiba"

"Shino"

"Good! Now that we all know each other, why don't we all-" but Deidara was cutted short when in front of him appeared a very, very pissed off Gaara: "What.The.Hell.Are.You.Doing.Here."

And with that, he launched himself at Deidara.

**OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WROTE! does the victory dance**

**I'm so proud of myself! Ok no not really because I only got 8 reviews for the 3****rd**** chapter, so maybe I should stop writing…would you give me your opinion? Pwetty pwease???? big shiny eyes also, I'm in short of ideas of what to do, so please feel free to give me your opinions! Now, R & R…meaning Read and Review, and don't you dare to Read and Run, or my assassins are going to hunt you down evil laugh**

**I did this chapter with the help of my awesome friend Vale…thank you so much!**

**Baci, Piisa**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: WHOOT! I made a new chapter in a short row from the last one! YAY ME!!! And all of this thanks to my awesome friend, Kiuby, who helped me with the chapter! And speaking of this, we are pretty stupid...because we did all the chapters, from 5 to 8, without translating them...so yeah, now we have a lot of extra work to do...-smacks herself and her friend with giant paper fan- ouch...this hurts...well anyway, enjoy this chapter! Thank you all who reviewed!

**Normal P.O.V.**

But before Gaara could seriously hurt Deidara, he was pulled back by Naruto, who was with him, and Rock Lee, who was casually passing by the gardens while coming back from the bar after the Gym.

Hinata said: "Whoa! Gaara-san, why did you attack Deidara-san?"

Growling, Gaara answered: "Remember when in class I told you about the way I was obliged to come to this school?" she nodded "Were, here is the whole story: when the principle's son attacked me, he was too weak to defend himself, so his friend, this bastard" he said, pointing towards Deidara, "helped him escape so he could go and tell his father about me and what **I **did to him, so mainly he's the reason why I'm here…Let me go!" and he tried to release himself from Naruto's and Rock Lee's hold.

"Not until you promise us you won't attack Deidara anymore!" Naruto said.

"Hn, fine .Now get off!" and Naruto and Rock Lee let him go.

In that moment the bell rang and everyone went back to their classes.

**Time skip of one month (yeah, I know that that ending was lame, but please bare with it, mm'kay? I needed to start with the interesting parts, so now the REAL story can begin! –evil laugh-) the classroom in now in a detached school of the city (don't look at me that way! Here, every two months the classes change classrooms and go in a detached school…yeah, our scholar system is weird)**

Now the class was in different seating positions:

First row: Gaara, Hinata, Sas-UKE (Sasuke: I'm not!!! Me: cooome ooon…we all know who you like…right Naru-chan? –runs away from Naruto and Sasuke) and Rock Lee;

Second row: Sakura, Naruto, Kairi, Itachi and Deidara;

Third row: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba (Chouji, Kiba and Shino transferred to the class in the second week of school);

These seating positions had made the students in the class have various relationships among themselves:

For example, Gaara and Hinata had become really close friends (and maybe something more), Naruto was flirting with Kairi, and she was pretty much enjoying the situation (against every force of logic and nature -.-), Sakura had made herself known as the easiest girl in the whole school, Ino and Chouji were together and Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Rock Lee had become friends and Itachi, Deidara and Sasuke had become friends with Hinata and Kairi, while Gaara and Deidara continued to hate each other.

At recess, Naruto was picking on Gaara: "Hey Gaara, I heard around that you have a thing for Hinata…is it true?"

Gaara denied with force: "Naruto, how can you believe something like that? We're just friends, that's all."

And the argument between the two ended. But Hinata, who in that moment was passing by, had heard it all, and was saddened by the realization. Sure, she had known about how of Gaara's girlfriends had ended all with their hearts broken, but she had thought that he felt a little for her too…just like she was feeling for him from 3 weeks or so.

After break it was R.E. hour. Gaara and Hinata exited the classroom because neither of them took it, and they went to the little gardens behind the school. Gaara sat on one of the benches and waited for Hinata to sit next to him, but instead, she sat on one of the swings.

Gaara then went next to her, but she stood up and walked away from him. This got him mad, why was she acting like this? So he followed her around the gardens, until he blocked her against the tree behind her, putting both of his arms on either side of her head, preventing her from more escape.

He leaned in, getting even more closer than he already was and he asked:

"Is there something wrong? Why are you avoiding me?"

Hinata, in return, whispered: "I have to ask you one question, Gaara-kun."

"What is it?"

"What you told Naruto at break…is it true?"

He visibly relaxed, then said: "No, that was just to make him shut up, he was annoying me"

"Then, what is the truth?"

"This" and he leaned in and kissed her, giving her the most passionate and loving kiss she had ever received. She was still, staring at him wide eyes: 'Does this mean…he…likes me too?' and she smiled into the kiss, making him smirk in the kiss, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him even closer to her. After a while, Gaara broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and touched her forehead with his:

"So, Hinata-chan…will you be my girlfriend?" and he gave her a true, beautiful smile

"Sure, Gaara-kun" seeing his smile, she smiled too, and they rested in each others arms, when suddenly, they were brought back to reality when the bell ringed, signaling the end of the hour. Gaara took Hinata's hand, and without a word, they went back into the class.

* * *

**I'm done! Sorry, I know this is a short chapter, but better short than nothing, right? So…do I burn in hell for starting the sentences with "and"? and I'm not really satisfied with this chapter…so tell me what you think people! Thanks again to Kiuby for all her help she gave me with working this out..I had writers block and it was kinda hard! So now, people, Read and Review, but don't you dare to Read and Run!**

**Baci, Piisa**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: OMG I can't believe it! you guys actually liked the kissing scene! group hug! **hugs everyone**

Sooo now an advice: the uncoming chapters will contain mostly NaruKairi, Sakura being a bitch and some SasoKairi (because Kiuby made me put it in --"), but I won't say more for now! Just keep reading the story!

Gaara and Hinata went back in the class hand in hand; as they entered, everyone focused on their jointed hands, and different reactions were heard all around the class:

Some said "Well, it was time the two of you got together!" by Kairi and Ino, a "Gaara, I thought you dind't like her!", by Naruto, a "NNNOOOO!!! Hina-chan why did you choose Gaara, un?" by Deidara, a "Such a waste..." by the two Uchiha brothers, who started glaring at each other after this, and a "you woke me up only for this, Chouji? troublesome..." by Shikamaru, and a "Hina-chan??? with HIM??? No way! Why didn't you tell us???" said by Kiba and followed by Shino's nod.

Hinata smiled while Gaara smirked; and as they were about to answer all the questions, Orochimaru came in:

"Well, well, well...What do we have here? students standing up after I came in? kukuku...well then, you'll be punished...OUT OF THE CLASSROOM!"

With their heads hanging low, Gaara and Hinata exited the classroom, but not before hearing Naruto's "Haha...you got punished!" and Orochimaru's "Issss that ssssso funny, Uzumaki? well then, you'll write 50 timessssss the imperfect of the Greek verb that means 'to honor' for tomorrow...and if you are planning on not coming tomorrow, you'll have to write it for 100 timessss, and after tomorrow, if you still will be absent, you'll have to multiply it for 5 timessssss each day...am I clear?"

"H-hai O-o-orochimaru-sensei!"

Later that day, when everyone was back home, Kairi phoned Hinata:

Tuuu...tuuu...beep "Hello, here Hyuuga Hinata speaking. Who's there?"

"hey, Hina-chan, it's Kairi. I was thinking, maybe we could celebrate today's circumstances...what do you think about going to the disco on Saturday night?

"...Kairi..."

"No! No wait, don't hang up the phone!"

"Give me three good reasons to not do it, in 5 seconds."

"What!"

"Tick tock, the time's going Kairi!"

"Hmm...ah-hah! I got it!"

"3...2..."

"First reason: it's free, Itachi-kun and Deidara-kun gave me the tickets, and they are P.R. of that new disco, you know? it's called 'Konoha's dancing leaves'; second reason, I heard that there is going to be Kakashi deejay there, and third...don't you wanna go there and show Gaara how you dance?"

"Fine. I'll come only if Gaara comes too. in case, when is this thing?"

"it's on Saturday evening; meet me at 6:30 in front of town hall, then we'll go together an the boys will meet us there!"

"Wait, wait, wait...what do you mean??? You already asked at Gaara and Naruto??? and Gaara said YES???"

"Uhh...sure Hina-chan!"

"But how did you convince him?"

"Well, you see...I only told him the kind of dance you practice, so..."

"You. Did. WHAT???"

"I-I...Uh...uh...Oh hey mom! I'll help you with the bags!"

"Kairi! come back here, you almost dead best friend!"

"...bye Hina-chan! see you tomorrow!"

"That girl...she's going to die one of these days!"

Saturday night

Hinata and Kairi met Gaara and Naruto in front of the disco. From two days ago Hinata had tried to get her hands on Kairi, who didn't had bruises but had her body hurting by all the running she had to do to escape from Hinata's wrath.

They greeted each other, and Gaara couldn't take his eyes off Hinata:

she was wearing a light purple shirt which opened in the back and was kept together by a black string which made a cross and passed in front of her belly, where it knotted with a small strass. she was wearing dark jeans and sparkling black ballet shoes which had a small skull on the front. Her hair was long and free on her back.

Kairi was dressed with a black denim skirt, a black shirt with written on it the words "who touches dies" in white and black ballet shoes.

Well, Gaara and Naruto weren't bad looking too.

In fact, they had received a lot of stares from the female population when they were going at the disco.

Gaara had a white shirt with a black tie, which had on small red skulls, black tight pants and black and red Vans. His hair was spiked at all angles, giving him a 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' look.

Naruto, on the other side, had a black shirt, brown jeans and silver Nike shoes.

He had a weird expression, like he was happy to be there with them but he was at the same time waiting for someone.

Gaara, on the other side, had a 'I'm-going-to-kill-someone-if-this-doesn't-end-quickly-' expression. Yes, he was happy because he was going to see how Hinata danced, but being there with all these people who stared at him because of his hair…Ugh! This night was going to be fun, because if not Hinata wasn't going to be the only one chasing Kairi around…

"Hey Hina-chan"

"Hey Gaara-kun"

Hinata smiled at him and took his hand, while he wrapped his other arm around her waist and entered the disco.

In the meantime, Naruto had taken Kairi's hand and had kissed her lightly on the cheek, while she was blushing a little, and taken her inside before Gaara and Hinata.

Once they were in, Naruto finally spoke:

" So…what do you want to do, guys?"

Gaara said: "Hmm…wanna dance, Hina?"

"Sure, Gaara-kun! See ya later, Kairi-chan!"

And the two of them went on the dance floor. Once alone, Kairi asked Naruto:

"So, uhm, Naruto-kun…do you dance?"

"Ah, well, actually no, Kairi-chan…listen: I'll go and take something to drink, and you go search some places to sit down ok?"

"Sure…I'll be over there" and she left.

Alone, Naruto nervously looked first at right, then at left, and then went towards someone who was at the end of the room. She took his hand, and they left.

Kairi was walking, still searching for a place to sit down, when she heard a voice calling: "Kairi!"

She turned around and saw Sasori calling her from the privèe (for who doesn't know this, it's the place where the important people, or people who have permission, stay in the discos. Here in Italy it's called like that)

All the Akatsuki gang was there: Kisame, Arashi and Deidara were having a drinking contest, Konan and Pein were making out on the farthest couch from the entry and Itachi and Sasori were casually talking and listening to the loud music coming from outside.

Sasori gestured her towards him, so she went and sat down near him.

"So…what are you doing here, Sasori-kun?"

"Kisame's father is the owner of the disco, so we can stay in here…pretty boring if you ask me."

"Ah, I see…say, Sasori-kun, do you know where the bar is? Naruto-kun went there to get some drinks, but he hasn't come back yet…" and she eyed the drink he was holding.

Seeing this, Sasori smirked. Maybe he was going to have fun tonight after all…so he said:

"Kairi…do you want a sip of my drink?", while taking one sip

"AH! No, tha-" and then, while she was finishing her speech, Sasori kissed her.

She gasped, her eyes nearly coming out, when she felt some fresh liquid in her throat. Sasori had KISSED her to make her have some drink??? But still…the kiss was amazing…nothing like her ex boyfriend's, Sasori's kiss was sweet and tender, and it seemed to last forever.

…or at least until she remembered that she was here with Naruto, and it was time for them to go.

So she pulled away and shakily stood:

"Th-th-thanks f-for the D-drink, S-s-sasori-kun. S-see ya!" and she shakily exited the room, while Sasori simply smirked again and went to take another drink. _"Who knew that Vodka and Coke could taste so good from her mouth?"_

Going over the dance floor, Kairi finally spotted Naruto coming her way. His shirt was unbuttoned, his hair dishevelled and his face had an expression which was satisfaction mixed with guilt.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! And our drinks?"

"Eh? Ah, sorry Kairi-chan! There were too many people so I didn't get them…but why don't we go get Gaara and Hinata-chan so we can go home?"

"Ehh…sure!"

"Do you have any ideas on where they could be?"

"Nope! But there's a crowd over there: lets go see what's about!" and pulling Naruto along with her, she went trough the crowd to find…Two very, very, VERY provocative dancers, also knows as Sabaku no Gaara and Hinata Hyuuga. Gaara's hands were on Hinata's hips, holding her against him, and he was rubbing his back against her, at the same time nibbling on her neck, leaving her red marks. Hinata's hands were in the air, doing hypnotics movements, and she was swaying her hips at the song's rithm,.

Blushing brightly, Kairi went towards them and grabbed one of Hinata's hands:

"Hina! Can we go home now?"

"Ooookkkk, Kairi! Come on, Gaa-kun, lets go." Hinata said, freeing herself from Gaara's grasp, taking his hand and going outside.

"Whew! Seems like the two of you had some quality time together, ne?" asked Kairi, laughing when Hinata blushed a bright red.

"What about you two? I didn't see you for the whole time…"

"Yeah, actually Naruto went to take some drinks while I was going around and I found Sasori-kun in the privèe…" and here Kairi blushed a red that could rival Hinata's.

"Ooh…someone has a secret, huh? You'll tell me later about it!" Hinata happily said.

"So, girls…lets go home now!" Naruto yelled, throwing a punch in the air.

"Ok, ok…what a nice way to celebrate, ne, Hina-chan?" Gaara whispered into Hinata's ear.

"Nice indeed, Gaara-kun…"

And so they left the disco, two happy, one confused and one guilty.

**I'm doooneeeeee!!! falls on the keyboard Huff…this took me sometime to figure it all out…so now, Read and Review! Tell me what you think about the various scenes! **

**Baci, Piisa**

**P.S.: Vale, questo capitolo mi garantirà i compiti x un pò XD! Scherzo…bacione!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Heeeeeelllloooooooo!!! The new chapter almost after the sixth one...WHOOT!!! Today I was bored, so that's why I actually decided that I would make the 7th chapter...eheh scratches head So now, on with the chapter!

**Monday, at school. End of the first hour**

"Kairi, can you come out with me for a moment?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun. Hina-chan, I'm going out for a moment, 'kay?"

"Hn." Hinata wasn't really talkative that morning, since she had the Greek interrogation at the third hour and she hadn't studied one single thing on Sunday. And she wasn't the only one, Sasuke and Deidara were in her same situation as hers, while Gaara and Itachi were studying like mad because of the Latin interrogation.

Out of the classroom, Naruto dragged Kairi in the janitors room and closed the door.

"So...Kairi-chan, I like you a lot...do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Kairi gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. She wasn't really expecting that, plus she still had Sasori's kiss in mind...sure, after thinking about it the whole night, she had come at the conclusion that he was probably drunk that night, but after something like that, who wouldn't think about it? But Naruto...she had liked him from the first day of school...So smiling and bringing her hands down, she looked at him and said:

"I...I really would like to be your girlfriend, Naruto, but...Uhm...can you let me think about this? I wasn't expecting something like that..."

"Sure, Kairi-chan! But do you uhm want to go out this evening with me? We could go to the cinema and watch that new movie, '3 metri sopra il cielo', what do you think?"

"Uhm...sure..?" Kairi didn't really like that movie, she had read the book and she hadn't liked it, it was too much dirty and dull, not to mention very superficial and no romantic at all, but since it was a date with Naruto, she accepted.

"Great! Then meet me at the Ariston cinema at 5:30, ok? Now let's go back in the class, if Genma finds us in here he's going to kill us!" and grabbing Kairi's hand, he dragged her back in the classroom.

But arriving at the door, there were two evil presences waiting fow them. One was blue haired, while the other one was red headed, and the two of them had an evil aura around them. _'Oh shit...Hinata discovered that I took her snack! She really is going to kill me now! Where is Orochimaru-sensei when you need him?'_ though Kairi, while Naruto was thinking : _'Maaaan...did Gaara find out that I took his lighter for Sakura-chan?' _and his inner voice, known as Kiubi, said: _'Kid, it was nice to meet you. Well, see ya in the afterlife!' _and vanished from his mind, leaving a scared-as-hell Naruto in front of an evil Gaara.

Both Naruto and Kairi, seeing the identical looks on Gaara and Hinata's faces, thought at the same time _'They really are meant to be!' _and turning to face each other, said at the same time:

"Kairi" "Naruto" "It was nice to meet you!" and then Naruto took from nowhere his pen and a piece of paper and started writing, while speaking out loud:

"01 03 07

These are my last wishes:

For my friend Gaara, I leave him my collection of naked women pictures;

To Kiba I leave my collection of Icha Icha Paradise Deluxe Edition to take care of and enjoy them;

To Kai-" but he was cutted off when Gaara spoke:

"Naruto...I juuust remembered that you were going to be interrogated too with me and Itachi in Latin..."

"What?!? And why didn't you tell me???"

"Beeeeecause you were supposed to remember it by yourself..." but in his mind Gaara was chanting, along with Shukaku, his inner voice, who was drunk at the moment _'kukuku...he couldn't remember because he was in the toilet when Orochimaru said it...mwahahahahahahahahah!!!' _

"Oh shit, I don't know a single thing! Notebook, come to me!" and Naruto flung himself across the room to go get it, leaving poor Kairi alone with "The Devil" also known as Hinata.

"H-hina-chan?"

"You...you didn't give me your notebook with all the Greek exercises! And now how the heck am I supposed to do them? Hmm???" and Hinata stomped back to her seat while muttering incoherent words like "torture", "death", "chains" and "fire". At this last one she gave an evil laugh (A/N: Yes, our little Hina is a pyromaniac! Hooray for pyromaniacs!) while Kairi was thinking _'Oh God...now more bruises are going to add to the list "bruises by Hinata"...'_ and she went back to her seat just when Kabuto was entering the class.

"Kids" he said "I have to talk to a parent of one of my other pupils...so take the book of "Promessi Sposi" and read chapter 9...don't make noise, or else I'll tell Orochimaru..." and with this he exited the class.

Meanwhile, Kairi was thinking again about what Sasori did, so she bent a little over the desk and touched Hinata's shoulder:

"Psst...Hina-chan!"

"Yes?"

"You know, the other night when we went to the disco? Well..." and she started describing the scene "and then Sasori kissed me, but I think he was probably dr-"

"He WHAT?!? I'll kill him!" and Hinata jumped on the table, ready to run and find Sasori.

"NNNOOOOO!!! Hinata calm down! Remember what we decided before going to this school? NO killing in the class or outside!"

"Who cares? No one touches you without MY permission! And now let me go, I won't kill him...for now..."

_'Well, at least Sasori-kun's going to live a little longer...phew!'_ Kairi though to herself.

**End of school, at the gardens**

Now all the gang (Akatsuki plus Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kairi) were there. Hinata had run after Sasori for like half an hour, then she had gotten tired and finished chasing him. Now they were talking apart from the others (A/N: Hinata and Sasori are really good friends, they went to the summer camp all years together from when they were 7, but neither Kairi, Kiba or Shino were there at the time, so that's why Kairi didn't know Sasori XD):

"So, Saso-kun...when are you going to confess to Kairi?"

"I don't know...someday...but from what you tell me before, she thinks that I was drunk the night I kissed her, so she really is clueless about my feelings for her..."

"Well, you really have to move then: Naruto asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend, and even if she didn't say yes, they are going to the cinema tonight together..."

"So it's true that she did like him..."

"Listen, Saso-kun: I think that Uzumaki is having an affair with the Haruno whore, and one of my spies (A/N yes Hinata has her spies! Like I do!) told me that she was going to the same cinema at the same hour tonight...what do you think about it?"

"Hmm...he probably is using Haruno as a sex toy and Kairi as a tool he can show to his friends..."

"Yeah, that's the same thing I thought. So the plan is: tonight Gaara-kun and I are going with them because I don't trust him enough to be alone with her, and if I see her there in suspicious acts with him, I'll call you and we'll decide what to do, 'kay?"

"Yeah. Let's go back to the others, I see your boyfriend is getting pissed seeing me so close to you" and he bent down and kissed her cheek while looking at Gaara, who, seeing this, stomped up to them and said:

"Well? You done talking with MY girlfriend?"

"Sure. I'm going there, Hina!"

Alone with Gaara, Hinata said:

"Uhm, Gaara-kun? Why are you angry?"

"Because he kissed you right in front of me!". An evil plan formed in Gaara's mind:

"But, since we're together, I guess I'l l just have to clean you were he touched you..." and he bent down and started trailing kisses from her neck to her cheek.

Hinata gasped: "Gaara! What are you doing? Here everyone will see!"

"So? Let them see...it's not everyday that you have such a sexy and beautiful girlfriend all for you..." and lightly bited her ear, while sneaking his arms around her waist and holding her close.

"Well, not that I'm not enjoying it, but could we do it another time at another place? I wanted to talk about something, and if you continue I'm going to forget it! So...pweeease?" and she made big puppy eyes.

"Ugh...no...Hina you can't do that! It's not fair! You know I can't resist that look...fine, fine! I'll let you go, but tonight at the cinema you're going to pay for disobeying me! " he playfully said and released her.

"Bleeeh!" she said and sticked her tongue out at him "I perfectly know that!" and she went back to the group.

While Gaara and Hinata were "busy", Sasuke was talking to Shikamaru:

"You know the annual band's festivity, the "Art's day"?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You play the drums, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I play the keys and piano, Gaara plays the bass and is good at singing and Hinata sings and plays the guitar...so I was thinking that we could make a band, SO MY BROTHER WON'T DO SOMETHING THAT I DON'T!" he finished, with 'the flame of youth'in his eyes and Lee's pose. (A/N: great...we just needed another Lee...wacks Sasuke in the head DON'T STEAL LEE'S POSES! Sasuke: YOSH! Me: Shut UP!)

Shikamaru sweatdropped: "Uhh...Ok? Now we just have to ask them...troublesome..."

**Finisheeeeeeed!!! All thanks to Kiuby who didn't stop pestering me until I finished it...I'll get my revenge! evil laugh Tell me if you liked this chapter! And I'm going to need someone GOOD in writing lemons for the next chapters...because one will be in one of them...so if you're good, tell me! Because it seems that I can perfectly read and imagine it, but I can't write it in English...maybe I should write it in ****Italian! gets hit in the head ok ok I was kidding...you probably won't understand it...so now Read & Review!**

**Baci, Piisa **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: … looks front and back to see if someone's still chasing her- gets out from under the table I'm so sorry for not updating!!! I was grounded because I didn't go to school when I was supposed to…so, obviously, my parents got angry and blah blah blah…Sooo I couldn't go out and all…but thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! Now on with the chapter!

**Chapter 8**

"Hinata! Say, Shikamaru and I decided that we could do a band and, since you are very good at singing and Gaara is a really good bass player, we thought that maybe you two could join in with us! What do you think?" Said Sasuke.

"Ehh…sure? Sasuke, why are you hyper? Did you have too much sugar AGAIN?" asked Hinata.

"YOSH!!! Now we have you two in the band!!!" Sasuke said bouncing around and hugging Hinata and obviously Gaara, seeing this, got pissed again so he went in between them and pushed poor Sasu-chan in the fountain that mysteriously was right behind him…and why were Itachi and Deidara looking around innocently? We'll never know…

**At the cinema, later that day**

Gaara, Hinata, Kairi, and Naruto all walked into the cinema. The two guys

paid for the movie that Naruto wanted to see then went to find the theatre

where the movie was playing. After finding it they started looking for seats (

not that it was that hard. The place was like a desert.)

"Hey you guys lets sit here." Kairi said pointing to some seats in the

front.

"You guys go ahead. Gaara and I are gonna sit in the back."

"Why? This movie is so much better when you sit up close." Naruto said.

Gaara and Hinata stared at him as if he had just lost his mind then continued

to go up to the back.

"Who would want to see this movie anyway?" Gaara asked

"Apparently no one judging on how empty it is in here, but it's their date

so oh well." Hinata said with a giggle.

They found their seats in the very back. They were so far up that Naruto and

Kairi couldn't see them any more. Hinata sat up in her seat and watched Naruto

like a hawk.

"Relax Hinata. Why are you tense?" Gaara said

"Ah…I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything funny with Kairi" Hinata answered, but in reality she was thinking _'Where is bubble gum??? I thought she was going to be here!!!'_

All Gaara could do was shake his head. He looked up and saw that the movie

was starting. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Wake me when this lame movie is over."

"Yeah yeah...what ever." Was all Hinata said not really paying any attention

to what Gaara was saying.

About 45 minutes later Gaara's eyes opened. He sat up and saw that the movie

was still going.

"Damn crappy movie's not over yet." He thought to himself

He looked over at Hinata ,who was still in the same position she was in

before he dozed off, then down at their two friends. He didn't see what made

her watch them like that. They really weren't doing anything.

" She is taking this way to seriously. She really needs to relax." Gaara

Thought

At that moment he knew exactly what would make her " RELAX. " An evil

grin crept across his face as he raised the arm rest that was separating them.

She hadn't paid any attention to him moving closer to her. He leaned toward

her and nuzzled his nose behind her ear then kissed her softly on the side of

her neck. He moved her hair to the side then kissed the more sensitive skin at

the crook of her neck making her body shudder.

" Umm...G-Gaara...what are...you doing?" Hinata asked between small gasps with

half lidded eyes.

He smiled into her neck then softly ran his lips up her neck to her ear and

whispered.

" I told you that you were going to pay for disobeying me earlier." With that

said he started trailing kisses from her ear to her lips turning her head to

face him with his other hand.

She closed her eyes as his warm lips met hers. He gripped her hair tight

pulling her deeper into their kiss gaining a small moan from her. His free

hand began to explore her body as she ran her fingers through his hair. His

hand brushed across her already erect nipples making him feel tingles in a

certain part of his body. When she felt him squeeze her nipples through her

shirt she gasped biting down softly on his bottom lip and gripped a hand full

of his fire red hair. He wanted her closer. He needed to feel her body against

his, but since they were in the cinema he did the next best thing. He wrapped

his arms around her and lifted her up. He moved over and sat in her seat then

sat her in his lap so they were face to face.

He lifted her shirt slightly with one hand and gripped her butt with the

other. He pulled her to him until she was up on her knees and her stomach was

close to his face. He ran his tongue slowly around her stomach making small

patterns on her skin then kissed her navel. He slowly ran both his hands up

her waist pushing her shirt up more and more revealing additional skin. He

then ran his tongue up the newly exposed skin as he stared up at her. Her eyes

were closed while she took in the feeling of his soft wet tongue against her

cool skin. She then opened her eyes looking down at him and smiled.

He smiled back then nibbled at her stomach causing her head to lean back in

bliss and her eyes to shut once again. As his hand slid under her shirt her

breathing started to increase. She was nervous and excited at the same time.

He palmed her breasts through her bra while watching her then lifted her shirt

completely over her bra. She sat back down on his lap and gasped when she felt

the bulge in his pants. He nibbled on her breasts through the black sheer bra,

but wanted more. He wanted to taste her and feel her warm skin between his

lips.

" I want you so bad right now Hinata." He said as he pulled the thin material

down releasing her creamy soft and supple breasts. He took one of the powder

pink nipples into his mouth and gently squeezed the other between his thumb

and forefinger. Hinata moaned as she arched her back and pressed herself

against his ever growing member. He hissed at the warmth and pressure he felt

on his manhood through their clothes from between her thighs. His tongue

flicked at her nipple sending waves of pleasure through out her body. She had

never felt anything as good as this in her life. She slightly lifted herself

up and placed her hand on the bulge in his pants and gripped it tightly making

a low moan escape his lips. " Oh ...Hinata." He said then began sucking her

other nipple. His hand traveled down to the button on her capri's and

unsnapped it, but didn't go any further.

" Gaara...what's wrong?" She asked still lost in a world of pleasure.

He removed his mouth and Hinata almost whimpered from the loss of warmth

around her nipple.

" If I don't...I just don't know how much more of this I can take before

I...well you know." He said trying to ignore the throbbing feeling in his

pants. He then placed her bra back over her breasts and pulled down her

shirt.

" Well I can clearly see ...and feel that what you say is true so...I guess

we can stop...for now. Plus this movie is about to end." Hinata said and

leaned in to kiss him again then got up.

**The first lemon in this fiction!!! Guys, lets all thank the lovely shika'sgurl22 for making the lemon! bows and then glomps her I'll never forget it!!! Thank youuuuuuuu!!! coughcough anyway, now review!!! You know we deserve it…xD**

**Baci, Piisa**


	9. Chapter 9 little rant

Disclaimer: Here is Kiuby. I took control of Piisa's computer, in fact I can hear her screaming from the cage I've put her in….Now that I can feel the power the keyboard gives me , I will tell you the story of my life. I was born on the 10th of July in a small town called Sassari….ok ok I'm kidding…Now I have to go because Piisa is breaking free from the cage….bye !

Don't forget to remember me

Please, forget all I've said! runs away

Piisa comes at the computer panting and sweating

Whew! Shame on me when I said that breaking free from a cage was easy! Totally wrong u.u that evil witch…I swear I'll get her! Now on with the story! I don't own Naruto…but I do own this story and this plot!

4.30 a.m.

A phone call woke up the Hyuuga mansion. And it weren't the firemen to say that the house was going on fire, nor the police to say that Hinata had to go with them to the police station, but…

A sleepy Hinata answered the phone:

"Hn"

"It's a disaster! You gotta help me! Best friends are needed for this, and we are best friends, right? Ah sorry, this isn't the moment to have complexes "…the whiny voice of Kairi said.

"Hm?"

"I knew you were going to help me! You're always there for me! I'll tell you my problem, ok?"

"Hnn"

"Well, hmm…should I bring the brown trousers or the black ones? It's a life or death question!! "

"GROARRRRR!!"

"Oh I knew you were going to tell me the right thing to do! I'll bring the black ones then! See ya in half an hour! Ha! I even have to compliment myself because I woke you up in time!" and she hung up the phone.

Hinata stared unbelievingly at the phone. She had called her at 4.30 a.m. to ask her that?! Ohh, she was so going to kill her when she saw her! (Kiuby's note: Kairi isn't frivolous!! She's just hyper in the early morning! Piisa pushes her away from the keyboard I told you not to touch the computer again!! This time you'll pay! takes out giant paper fan and starts chasing her)

**At the bus (5.00 a.m.)**

Sleepy students could be seen around the school. Kairi, Sasori, Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Sakura (A/N: well…she's too stupid to actively take part in the conversation so she was just nodding) and Naruto were happily chatting about the upcoming trip when they saw the students literally part in two, and at the end of the line was a dark and evil aura slowly passing in the corridor made by the students…and as the aura came closer, it was recognized as Hinata.

A bad feeling assaulted Kairi and she hid behind Gaara, thinking _'If I hide behind him Hina won't be able to touch me!'_

Heh. Poor Kairi. She had forgotten that a sleeping Hinata + a call in the middle of the night + a really really stupid reason for the call a bomb worse than a nuclear one.

Tell goodbye to Kairi, boys and girls, because this is the last time you'll see her-alive and in one piece.

Hinata walked up to the hiding Kairi and, without even a blink of the eyes, she grabbed Gaara, lifted him, put him down behind her, grabbed Kairi by her collar and dragged her away, while Kairi waved goodbye at the others who sweat dropped but didn't move to try to save her - a mad Hinata was a very scary Hinata.

**At the bus (5.00 a.m.)**

As everyone knows, the backseats of the bus go to the coolest people in the class…so of course, the gang we all love was in the back:

In the farthest seats were, in order, Itachi, Gaara, Hinata, Sasori and Deidara. In front of Sasori and Deidara were Naruto and Kairi (who, by the way, had various bruises on her visible body parts), then there were Shino and Kiba and in front of them were Sakura and Ino, while in front of Itachi and Gaara were Sasuke and Shikamaru, and in front of them, were Rock Lee and Choji.

There was a reason of why they were seated like that: Itachi-so he could bother Sasuke all the way; Sasori-so he could control Naruto (and put into action all the 1000 + 1 ways to kill him) and Kairi; Hinata-so she could have control over the bus from her central seat.

Gaara and Hinata started talking:

"Hey. Did you got what we were talking about yesterday night?" Started Hinata.

"What? The condoms?" Said Gaara with a poker face

"Oh ahahah how funny. No not that you idiot…the weed!" Whispered Hinata.

"Oh…THAT thing!"

"Don't you feel the black power coming from it?" Said Hinata with spirited eyes

"Damn, it's really black!" Answered Gaara with his eyes wide open (A/N: stole this line from " The Emperor's New Groove" xD)

Sasori turned to them with a suspicious face:

"Did you two already smoke? I hope you didn't smoke my piece too, you brats!"

"Oooh, Gaara-kun…I see the sun!!" said Hinata trying to grab Sasori's hair.

"Hey!! Stop it Hina-chan!!"

(A/N:ok, you guys need an explanation. The day before the departure, Hinata and Gaara had stayed up until 4.00 a.m. talking about bringing some weed, Sasori stayed up all night to find all the 1000 + 1 ways to kill Naruto and the others…well…they slept ahahah!)

There was a general chatting all around the bus, and eventually Gaara and Hinata fell asleep. BUT, while the two were sleeping, Sasori was looking around and casually heard Naruto ask Kairi (who was listening to her iPod):

"Hey, Kairi-chan, can I have one of your headphones?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure Naruto-kun! Here, grab one!" answered Kairi and turned her face so he could grab one.

Seeing this, Naruto inched closer and closer to her, until…SMACK. The shocked face of Kairi was the only thing he could see and in the air echoed a small scream of shock.

**Hello there! Chapter 9 ended! Even if it's short…I was feeling really lazy when I wrote it…actually , if it wasn't for Kiuby here, the chapter would still be in my mind and not on the paper u.u Speaking of the chapter, there won't be a new chapter if I don't get at least 10 reviews, because after the last chapter, **

**that for me was the best one that ever appeared on this story, and almost no one reviewed it (thanks to you guys who did…I love you guys!! You know who you are!!) I felt really offended…I mean…this story IS rated M, so if you didn't expect the chapter, well, blame yourself, because it's really well specified grrr grrr.**

**Ok, end of the rant! Review…if you don't I swear I won't update the next chapters and you will die of curiousity!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SMACK

The shocked faces of Hinata, Gaara, Deidara, Itachi and Kairi looked at how Naruto slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sight of Sasori's face, noticing how close they were…and suddenly reality struck him like a punch in the stomach. HE HAD JUST KISSED SASORI!!

Said Sasori was glaring at him with such force that Naruto kind of felt a hole starting to make his way right through the middle of his head. Finally pulling away from Sasori's lips, he looked around and saw everyone looking at him like they were trying to absorb what had just happened.

Naruto grinned: "Guys, what's up with the shocked faces? It was just a kiss after all…nothing so dram-" but he couldn't continue his speech as Sasori grabbed him by the neck and started strangling him:

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! NO ONE KISSES ME-without my permission-AND CAN TALK ABOUT IT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!! YOU'RE GONNA DIE, YOU LITTLE PUNK!!"

"Gueh! I-I didn't want t-oo!! I w-was p-p-laaaan-ning on k-iss-iiiing K-Kaaaai-riiii!!" Said Naruto chocking

"You.Were.Planning.To.Do.WHAT?? My turn, Akatsuna no Sasori!!" Said Hinata with a devilish voice. Yes, because as some of you may remember, NO ONE-and I mean no one-could kiss HER Kairi without HER permission. And, when she was angry, she turned from the normal/a little psychotic/ Hinata to the devilish Hinata, also known as Hina-ikeike, and started to call people by their whole names.

"Wait! Hina, wait! After all he didn't kiss me, right? So pweeeeeeease don't kill him!!" Frantically begged Kairi.



"You keep your mouth shut, Fujioka Kairi! With you I'll talk later!" growled Hinata and then muttered to herself "going to be kissed and not even noticing it…ooooh, I'm so going to teach her a lesson…and to that little-little-GROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" and she jumped on Naruto, strangling him even more.

It took all the guys might to stop her from tearing Naruto to pieces. By the time they succeeded, they were arrived at the airport.

The trip to Berlin was pretty boring, save for some embarrassing moments when SOMEONE coughcoughNarutocoughcough made the same hostess trip for two times and when ANOTHER SOMEONE , coughcoughRockLeecoughcough, made hyper from the Coke, jumped around the plane declaring the "Youthfulness of the sugar"…But apart from that, everything went normally. And so they arrived to Berlin.

After the arrival, they went for a tour of the city. The gang found a lot of Pubs and interesting places where young people reunited, then they went to the hotel. They were arranged like this: Hinata and Kairi, Gaara and Naruto, Ino and Sakura, Sasori and Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara, Shikamaru with Rock Lee and Choji and last but not least Kiba and Shino…even if no one really had the feeling that they were going to sleep during this trip…well…maybe only on the bus, but aside from that…Naaaaaaah!!

So anyway, after their accommodation they had dinner…which consisted of German hot-dogs, French fries and some fruit.

After the dinner, they reunited in Hinata and Kairi's room. There was a prospective of a boring evening, until Kiba said, in an hyperactive tone of voice: "Guys, I've seen an indoor swimming pool!!"

Everyone jumped excitedly at the prospective of having a bath in the pool at night, so they got their swimming suits and headed downstairs, where the pool was.

But, as they entered the pool, a horrible surprise was there for them…Maito Gai, in all his beauty (and a pair of little little little little little liiiiiiiiiiiittle swimming trunks) was swimming from side to side of the pool. Then he got out of the water and started doing some stretching…while his little little little swimming trunks showed more than they should have (A/N: Please…all of you readers…forgive me from the images I'm giving your chaste and pure mind…I'm an evil writer, I know…even if this is too much even for me…)

The guys mouths hung open in shock, while trying to process what was happening. Finally a sparkle of sanity touched Hinata's mind, and she screamed:

"Guys, run for the sake of your mind and eyes!!" And she ran back upstairs, followed by the others who were trying to take the image out of their minds in various ways (A/N: for your minds sake, I won't write what they did o)

As they reached Gaara and Naruto's room, they literally jumped inside and since Sakura was a bit further from the others, Hinata stood as if she was waiting for her at the doorframe and, once Sakura arrived at the door, she slammed it in her face and locked it from the inside, giving Sakura her special "Evil laugh".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yo! I'm back! So…I really have nothing to say, just…read and review! I don't really like this chapter…give me your thoughts about it!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Why hello, my dear readers and reviewers! Must I say it, I was kind of disappointed when I only got 6 reviews…but since all of them were really nice, I liked them a lot! And, after takari-sasusakulover reviewed all of my chapters, and one of my favourite writers reviewed this story, I decided to update!! So, thank to you all who reviewed!! In this chapter you will find a lot of funny stuff…On with the story! I do not own Naruto…ugh…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Hinata shut the door, she went to sit purposely in between Naruto and Kairi. Smirking at this, Sasori said:

"Well, now that we've evaded that two terrible nuisances, let's have fun! What shall we do?"

"Hmm…I suggest that we play "Truth or Dare!"" answered Kiba, jumping excitedly on **Hinata's **bed…which earned him a major beating from said Hinata.

"Yeah, that can be fun!" said Naruto, jumping **again **on Hinata's bed…which led to having two people in that room bleeding profusely.

"Chill, you two!" growled Hinata, ready to pound on whoever **dared **to jump on **her **bed again.

"Come on, Hina…we could have fun!" chirped Kairi.

"Yeah…just think about all the things that we could do…" whispered seductively Gaara in Hinata's ear, earning from her a small blush and an exasperated sigh.

"Fine! We can play that game! Do you guys all know the rules?"



Everyone nodded, except Shikamaru who was sleeping and Rock Lee who was still whining about why didn't they stay in the pool with Gai…but apart from that, everyone was fine.

"Okay" said Sasori, taking from behind his back an empty bottle and putting it in the middle of the circle they had made. "I'll spin first!" continued Sasori, and spun the bottle.

Which stopped pointing to Kairi.

Sasori chuckled:

"So, dear Kairi…Truth or Dare?"

"Ah…I think I'll take Truth…"

"Very well then…let's see…Ah! In this room, who would you prefer to kiss?" said Sasori, smirking evilly.

An embarrassed silence accompanied these words. Half of the room wondered why she hadn't already answered "Naruto", while the other half (meaning Itachi, Hinata, Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino) knew how difficult that question was for her and were consequently chuckling evilly to themselves.

Finally, Kairi answered:

"Ah..the person who I'd rather kiss in this room is…ah…is…BATHROOM!!" and she ran to the bathroom, locking herself in and refusing to come out.

"Well…since Kairi didn't answer, me, being her best friend will spin instead of her!" chirped Hinata, and spun the bottle.

This time it stopped while pointing to Kiba. Who immediately paled. The last time he had played Truth or Dare with Hinata he had ended up running naked around Shino's house…and it wasn't a good sight to witness.

So of course, when Hinata turned to him with an evil smile on her lips, he immediately ran to the bathroom and started banging on the door while screaming:

"Kairi! Kairi! It's Kiba! Please open, or else Hina-chan will make me run **again **around naked as the day I was born!"

Immediately the door started to open but, as Kairi had opened it a bit, Hinata arrived and Kairi, seeing her, immediately slammed the door closed and poor Kiba screamed, while being brought back to the others, something on the lines of "TRAITRESS!!" (sp?).

"Well well well, Kiba-kun…what do you choose?" said Hinata in a voice so sweet that could be mistaken as one of concern…WRONG! This was her special temptress voice, the one that could make you fall to your knees with a single word…in other words, Hinata was a very skilled fighter, the heir to a big company AND a beautiful temptress. What other could a man want?

And Kiba, even if he knew Hinata from when they were toddlers, was a man like every other in the room. So, when Hinata said "Why don't you choose Dare?" he immediately choose…Dare, falling right into the trap that Hinata had ready for him.

"Very well! Let's see…Shino-kun, what do you suggest?"

"Make him a Sasuke-look-a-like and send him for half an hour, in only his pants, to Orochimaru-sensei's room."

Everyone gasped at Shino, while Kiba pointed at him with his eyes white, unable to even speak from the shock (and everyone could see his soul freely flowing from his mouth).

"Wow…even I couldn't have been more evil than that…" said in unison Itachi, Gaara and Hinata.

"Well, since it can be fun…let's do it!" And poor Kiba's torture began. First they make him wear a wig, then Hinata put a lot of cream on his face until he became pale as the younger Uchiha was, and then they sent him to Orochimaru's room. The last words he heard before knocking to the door were "Don't worry, Kiba-kun/Inuzuka/Dog-boy/Mutt! If he tries to rape you, just take off the wig…but in that case, he might try to kill you…well…we'll see you later!"

And the door closed, leaving him to his impending doom.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP!!**

And so it hadn't happened much during the week. Mostly, they had been going to pubs all the week, having a lot of fun. Anyhow, going back to the last night…they were as usual all in Hinata and Kairi's room. Unlike last time though, Naruto wasn't with them, since he had said he was going to bed early, so he had left the room, just to meet a certain someone in his room…when Kairi had gone to check on him, she had heard weird noises coming from inside the room, but, being the sweet and innocent girl she was, she just thought that he was having a weird dream and left without going inside the room.

In Hinata and Kairi's room the night was ending, since the day after was going to be tiring. Sasori was the last to leave the room. Kairi accompanied him to the door:

"Listen, Sasori-kun…about what happened in the disco…can we forget about it and act like nothing has happened?"

"Well…you might want to forget that, but I think that this is going to be harder to forget.." and he leaned down, capturing her lips with his, giving her a hell of a sensation.

He was sweet but persuasive, slowly opening her up to him, taking control and making her feel like she was in Heaven. With his arms around her waist and lower back, she slowly circled his neck, letting herself melt in the pleasantry of the kiss. Just when she was starting to respond to the kiss, he left her lips and said:

"Goodnight…Kairi-chan" and he went to his room, leaving a stunned Kairi on the doorframe, with her cheeks flushed and her breathing fastened, touching her lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did it disappoint you? Tell me…and remember that reviews make me happy (hint hint)!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah…on with the chapter!!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the kiss, Kairi went back in the room, closing the door behind her…only to find a nose-bleeding Hinata laying in the middle of the corridor. Really, even if she was far more experienced than Kairi, some things still left her amazed, like how even a simple kiss could be so erotic…now she had to do something about it.

Seeing the way Sasori had kissed Kairi, that meant that he wasn't just going to have fun with her, but he also wanted something deeper…so she waited for Kairi to go to sleep and then she exited the room, silently going towards Sasori and Sasuke's room, passing Kiba and Shino's, Itachi and Deidara's and Sakura and Ino's.

When she arrived at their door, she knocked and waited patiently for exactly 35.54 seconds before starting to throw kicks on the door. Finally Sasori arrived and said:

"Yo! What do you need?"

"You. With me, now!" and she pushed Sasori back in his room, not noticing the hot emo that had just come out of the shower, with droplets of water running down his chest and hair, disappearing under the small towel that was loose around his waist…

Hinata stopped dead in her track. Wait what?? Hot guy…shower…bare chest…droplets of water…HOLY MOTHER OF BUGS!! She re-did her steps until she was back in front of the guy, then she slowly turned her head to see…a surprised Sasuke looking at her, with an eyebrow lifted up, his expression one of pure amusement.

Blushing an octopus-that-stayed-too-much-in-the-boiling-water red, she ran to the balcony, still dragging Sasori with her, and slammed the door shut.

Once she calmed down a bit, Sasori said, still a bit amused:

"So, what's up? For you to come here just seconds after I left you room, there must be something important! Maybe you can't resist my sex-appeal?" he whispered playfully, pushing a bit against her.

Hinata huffed and pushed him away:

"Gah, stop doing that! You know, even if we are very close friends, you can't do it!"

"But-but- I like doing it! It's amusing to see your reactions!" he laughed, and detached himself from her body. "So really, what's up with you? You rarely come out of your room just to give me the goodnight kiss!"

"Mh. I saw the moment you shared with Kairi, and I have a few things to ask you:

First: Do you have serious intentions with her?

Second: You DO know that she still likes a bit the blond dobe, right? What do you plan to do with that?"

"Well, let's see…Yes I have serious intentions with her and for the dobe, I know of his little affair with the pink bubblegum, so if he doesn't want to have his life ruined by all the information I have on him, he'll better back down. Is that all?"

"Hmm…you actually convinced me, but remember: if I EVER, and I repeat EVER see Kairi shed some tears because of you, I'll hunt you down and beat you with a metal bat or with my bare hands until you are a bloody pulp of flesh and meat. Got it?"said Hinata with a seriousness in her eyes that was actually a bit scary.

"Never, Hina-chan, I'll never do it."



"Good. Now, let's go back inside 'coz my ass is FREEZING!!" and they went back inside, to their respective rooms.

**The day after, lunch time. At a table in a fastfood near the airport.**

Before sitting down at the table they had chosen, everyone ordered their food…mostly it was French chips and hamburgers, but then Lee ordered a salad. Kiba, with a skeptical expression, asked:

"Uhm, Lee…why are you ordering only a salad?" Rock Lee turned to him with fire in his eyes and went in his 'good guy pose' and said:

"Because, my un-youthful friend, the YOUTH! Cannot be corrupted by such trash food!! YOSH!!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this, and nervously sat down at the table. Kairi and Sakura were in front of each other, and near the both of them was an empty seat. Kairi eyed the other, while thinking _'Is pink her real hair color? It seems so obviously bleached…but maybe it only my imagination!! Now…where could Naruto-kun be?'_

Because Naruto, being the dense head that we all know he is, still hadn't arrived to the fastfood… But anyway, the situation was still until they heard a loud voice screaming:

"Gaara!! Damn you!! Why didn't you wake me up??"

"Because I didn't feel like doing it, idiot." Calmly answered the red head, making Naruto point at him with white eyes and angry mark all over his face.

"Now, dobe, sit down…or else you won't eat until we arrive at home." Said nonchalantly Sasuke.

"Hmpf…fine!! But you all will pay for this!!" and he sat down right next to…Sakura, leaving poor Kairi feeling confused and a tad hurt.

'_Why didn't he sit next to me…well, maybe he didn't notice the empty seat besides me..?'_

But immediately Sasori, after noticing Kairi's expression, stood up and sat right next to Naruto, while Kiba sat on Kairi's left side and Shino sat on her right side.

And so the lunch went by with a few funny moments, like when Hinata asked Kiba, referring to the night when they had made him dress up like Sasuke and go into Orochimaru's room:

"So, Kiba-kun…how did last night go? Did he rape you or did he try to kill you after discovering that you were a fake Sasu-chan?"

"He-he-he-he first tried to rape me with Kabuto, but then I escaped through the window and went back to my room!!

"But, Dog boy"said Itachi "wasn't the snake's room on the third floor?"

"Heh…you don't know what you can do when you're in need…"

After this, the lunch continued with Hinata and Gaara throwing little balls of bread into Sakura's décolleté and, every time the little balls of bread went in, they would laugh maniacally and say "WHOOO!!This earns me 100 points!!" or whenever Sasori saw Naruto's hand going under the table, he would instantly stick his fork-or knife- in Naruto's leg, and then acting as innocently as possible, looking around and whistling like nothing had happened…or when Sakura asked Hinata to give her the salt and Hinata threw it at her forehead and then said that she was sorry but Sakura's forehead seemed to her a "place where things can land so easily"…

But going back to Kairi, she wasn't having such a good time…because first, Naruto had sat near the bubblegum, then, because every now and then said Naruto would whisper things in Sakura's ear, making her giggle a high pitched laugh…which was annoying her to no end.

And suddenly, after one of Sakura's fit of laugh, she snapped, and abruptly stood up, slamming her hands on the table, making everyone quiet down a look at her.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!i CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THAT LAUGH OF YOURS!! TAKE THIS AND SHUT UP, YOU-YOU- YOU PINK HAIRED BUBBLEGUM!!" and she started to bang her tray against Sakura's forehead.

Naruto tried to calm her down and said:

"Kairi, please calm do-"

"You. Shut. Up! Understand me?" growled Kairi.

"Yes sir!" And Kair continued banging the tray on Sakura's forehead.

Meanwhile, Hinata and the others had sat comfortably and were watching the scene displayed in front of them while eating pop corn that had mysteriously came out of nowhere and were saying things like:

"Wow, I never expected Kairi to snap like this", or "This is waaaay better than wrestling!" and other things like these.

Then Kairi ended beating up Sakura's forehead (but only because the tray had broken) and stomped to another table, sitting down while a big black cloud was looming over her.

Suddenly Hinata spoke:

"Hey, Saso-kun…don't you think that that purple bruise clashes terribly against her hair color?"

"Heh, yeah…well, let's go to Kairi now!" and everyone stood up and went to where Kairi was, leaving Naruto, Sakura and the bruise at the table.

When they stood up too to go at the table where the others were, Sasori and Hinata stood up and, at lightning speed, went outside and then back in and, before sitting back down, positioned all around the table signals that said things like "Do not trespass", or "Denied access to idiots and big foreheads" and other things like that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AAAAAANNNNNNNNNND that's it!! Chapter 12!! Whooooo!! This is one of the longer chapters I've ever wrote!! I'm so proud of myself!! Anyway, Read and Review!! And if you still haven't read my other fic, "Crossing Worlds", please go and read it!! And remember..reviews makes the author happy…(hint hint)**

**P.S.: On the 26****th**** of July I'm going to London for a week…if everyone lives there please contact me!! I'd be overjoyed to meet someone from that lives there!! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but one day…one day…one d- falls asleep A-HEM! ON WITH THE STORY!

000000000000000000000000000

**At the airport**

Well, after the episode at the fast food, everyone went to the airport to do the check in…which went kinda smoothly, if you don't consider when Orochimaru helped a little kid up after he had fallen and his mother mistook him for Michael Jackson and beated him with her son's baseball bat…

When Orochimaru recovered from the shock and the bruises, he gave everyone their tickets: this time, they were seated like this (mysteriously, someone –coughcoughHinatacoughcough- had made all Hinata's allies seat in front of, behind and to the sides of Kairi…how mysterious…):

Middle row: first seats, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru; behind them, Sasori, Kairi and Naruto; behind them, Gaara, Hinata and Sasuke, and behind these three were…A fatty, Sakura, and another fatty, who for all the time did nothing but munch on their chips and sweat.

Left row: at Sasori, Kairi and Naruto's height were an empty place, Deidara and Itachi.

Right row: same, at Sasori, Kairi and Naruto's height were Rock Lee, Ino and Choji.

You see, they were all seated like this because Hinata had an evil plan in her mind: every time Sakura would go to the toilet, she would have to walk in front of her "slaves" and then, if Naruto would even plan in his sick little mind to go to the toilet too, one of the slaves would stand up and say something and then go to the toilet instead of Naruto. But, how could she warn Kiba, Shino or Shika? Simple!! Shino had conveniently placed another pair of glasses on the seat in front of him, so, by looking at the glasses, he 

would be able to tell if Hinata was doing gestures to tell them if one of the preys was moving. And, LOOK! Something's happening now!

Sakura just stood up, and she passed Sasuke, who is at Hinata's right, making him immediately get on 'alert mode' and telling Hina, and she's calling Shino:

"Pss..Shino!!"

"Yes?"

"Plan 4-4-2!! Plan 4-4-2!! Move!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shino tells Shikamaru, who tells Rock Lee, who, just as Sakura passes him, sees Naruto stand up too and immediately gets up too, pushing Naruto down and declaring "Yosh! You cannot make the youth wait! Or you want me to express my youthful-"

"Just go!! I don't want the details!!" screams Naruto and pushes Lee to the toilet, who turns and makes the OK signal at Hinata…who smirks and sits down satisfied.

Well, after Naruto discovered that all he could do was sit down and be bored, he fell asleep. Kairi by now had figured that something wasn't right, and had in program a talk with Hinata to see if what she thought was true…but now, with Naruto asleep, she had nothing to do…or so she thought.

"…Nice weather, ain't it?"…Sasori said

"Err…we're on a plane…"

"Mh. So, still like that Naruto?"

"Well, kinda…I mean, of course I do! Why would you ask?"



"Well, I hope you know that he's been doing Sakura all the time…"

"I don't believe it! Fuck y-" and Sasori kissed her ferociously, trapping both of her wrists in his left hand and with his right hand he grabbed the back of her head, keeping her close. After a while, he let her go, only to whisper, his mouth still hovering over hers, his lips lightly touching hers every time they moved:

"I suggest you don't say that…you know, I tend to be very obedient in certain situations" he smirked and let her go, readjusting himself on his seat, leaving her shocked and with a red face.

After this happened Naruto woke up and, seeing Rock Lee coming back from the toilet, stood up as well, and went to the "toilet". Rock Lee, though, had foreseen this move, and, after he saw Naruto coming in his direction, he hid behind a curtain and after Naruto passed him, moved as fast as a youthful lightning and locked him in the toilet with the help of an evil hostess.

The rest of the flight passed quickly, since almost everyone was asleep. At the end of the flight, when every other passenger had gotten off of the plane, an hostess opened the toilet (well, they HAVE to clean it!) and found Naruto curled up in a fetal position in the corner of the toilet, muttering something like "Toilets…are…scary…scary toilets…".

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP!! (You see, they had arrived on Saturday, So Sunday passed uneventful)**

The return to school was…quite annoying, in Hinata's opinion. All the teachers had asked them to write the story of the trip, which, without all the things that had happened in-between them (since she OBVIOUSLY couldn't write her evil plans), was quite boring. While pondering in the class on what to write, Hinata also thought that something was off with Kairi and Sasori. Every time she and Kairi were talking and Sasori arrived, Kairi would leave with an excuse made on the moment( like "I have to go!" "But it's 2 in the afternoon" "Yeah, well, I have an appointment with the dentist!" "You went there yesterday" "Well, my teeth are fragile!!") and that was making her suspicious…WHAT exactly HAD happened on the plane? So she made a mental note to ask Kairi later about it…in the meantime, she had to write the boring, boring "thing".

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the lessons, she went out of Sasori's classroom and waited for him to come out…once he did, she grabbed him for the collar and dragged him into the Janitor's closet.

"Sasori. Tell me what happened between you and Kairi"

"N-Nothing happened! What are you talking about?"

"Tell.Me.NOW!"

"Waaaaahhh!! Yes ma'am! WhilewewereontheplaneandNarutowassleepingwekindaarguedandwhenshealmostsaidfuckyouIstoppedherbykissingherwithoutherconsent!!"

"Eh?"

"While we were on the plane and Naruto was sleeping, we kinda argued and when she almost said 'Fuck you' I stopped her by kissing her without her consent…."

"Ah."

"S-so…what are you going to do to me?"

Hinata got up from the table she was leaning on, walked over to Sasori and…bone-crushed him in a hug.

"Way to go! She likes the forceful approach!"

"Wha-what??"

"She likes the type of guy that makes her feel wanted by doing the kind of things that you did!"

"Oh. But, if that's so…how come she's ignoring me?"

"…I thought that you had already understood that she was kind of shy"

"Oh, right! So, what am I to do?"

"Kiss her again, simple like that"

"Only that? Kiss her?"

"You heard me"

"Right"

"Well, she should be walking in front of this closet in a minute, so…I'm off. Do the right thing!"

And she left like that, leaving a plotting Sasori while an unsuspecting Kairi walked towards the Janitor's closet…

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

**Annnnnnnnnd that's it! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! I had kinda a busy summer xD So anyway, read and review! I promise I'll try to update sooner next time! For now…Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kairi walked in front of the janitor's door, a hand shot out of it, covered her mouth and dragged her inside the room. Inside her mind she was screaming, coz well, she couldn't actually scream since her mouth was covered -.-":

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! A RAPIST!!!! A RAPIST INSIDE MY SCHOOL!!!! HE'LL RAPE ME!!!! WHY ME???I'M TOO YOUNG, TOO BEAUTIFUL, TOO SMART, TOO STYLISH TO BE RAPED!!!"_

Then, she was turned to face the "rapist" and discovered it was no one else than...

"Oh. I preferred if it actually was the rapist."

"Wha-?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking."

"You mean you actually think?"

"Ok, I'm going." And she turned to go away, but a hand grasped her arm, blocking her and turning her to face Sasori.

"Wait. I wanted to talk-"

"I don't. It was nice to see you again." "_Even if I preferred that it was the rapist…" _She added in her mind.

"Listen to me, will you?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'm pleading you!"

"Lalalalalalalalallalalalala I CAN'T HEEEAR YOUUUU!!!!" she said, sticking her fingers in her ears.

"…"

"Err…still can't hear you!"

"…I'm not talking."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did in the plane." He said, making a sorry face.

"I-I don't remember AAAANYTHING that happened in the plane!" she said, looking at the birds outside the window…unfortunately, it was winter and there were no windows in the janitor's room.

"Really."

"Ok, fine, you kissed me…WITHOUT MY CONSENT!!! HOW DARE YOU?!?" flames blazing from her eyes.

"I thought it was ok for you, since your boyfriend always does that"

Silence.

"….he kisses you without my consent?"

"………ew. Gross. NO, what I meant was that-"

"I know what you mean, but he's my boyfriend, so he can do it."

"…So you give him consent to kiss other girls?"

"What do you mean, you…you…you slimy snail!"

"Slimy SNAIL?!? What kind of insult is that?"

"My Type of insult!"

"Right. Anyway, you Do have some suspects about him, don't you?"

"Why should I? He's my boyfriend, I love him, thank you very much!"

"Sure. And why did you say that you didn't love him on the plane?" he said, giving her an unbelieving look.

"Because you were confusing me. Get to the point, friggin snail!"

"Fine! He's doing things behind your back!"

"Do you think that THAT is going to the point? You are always going around the main topic!"

"Ok. Brutal truth is that he's been going out with Sakura."

"That is not true! He'd never do something like that!"

"And why do you think that? Has he EVER been completely loyal to you?"

"Well, he never told me what kind of relationship he has with Sakura…"

"Which is why I'm talking to you right now. I don't want to see you get hurt over someone like him, who doesn't even have the courage to tell you he doesn't want you anymore."

"Oh, so you think he doesn't want me anymore?!?" By this point, Kairi was having an hysterical crisis.

"It's obvious, anyone can see that…"

"You know what? I'm not staying another minute to hear you say things like these! Go to hell!"

And she headed out to the door…but just before she could close it, she heard his whispered last words:

"_I'll go to hell only when I'll have your virtue…and by then, you won't want me to go there anymore-_Urgh!"

She threw him the broomstick and closed the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Some days after, in the gym.**

For the readers' sake, I will let you all know that since the gym was very big, more than one class could stay in there and practice at the same time. And so, the class 4E and the class 5E ended up in the gym together. And this lead to the following events.

Sasori had just finished running laps, and while he was starting to do pushups, he saw Naruto in a corner of the gym...talking to a girl of his class, Yuki. And, being the talented genius that he is, he caught the moment to go and talk to Naruto.

"You, Uzumaki. We need to talk."

"Can't you see that I'm already talking to someone?"

"No." And this was true, because as Yuki saw Sasori nearing them, she had immediately went to the other side of the gym to talk to some of her friends.

"Oh. Okay then, what do you want?"

"How long do you intend to cheat on Kairi so shamelessly?"

"Feh. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Uzumaki! I know what you're doing with Sakura!" By this Sasori grabbed Naruto for the front of the shirt and pulled him up until they were at the same height.

"And even if you actually know what I'm doing with her, what's that to you, eh, Akatsuna no Sasori?" growled Naruto.

"I'm Kairi's friend, dumbass, and I care for her!"

"It's exactly what you said…you are her friend, and nothing else. Jealous, aren't you?"

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about, Uzumaki."

"Ah, really…but anyway, she's MY girlfriend, and until she comes to me with the intention of breaking up, I'll do what I want."

"You know that she'll never do it, Uzumaki…she's too sweet for her own good."

"I perfectly know. She's the perfect trophy girlfriend, after all-" SBAM!

Sasori had punched Naruto so had that he hit the wall and fell down, but got up immediately and answered Sasori's punch with a kick from below, making Sasori loose his balance. But at the last moment, he blocked his fall with one hand and shot Naruto a kick aimed for his chest. But Naruto avoided it, grabbed Sasori's foot in mid-air and got down to punch him, managing a hit on Sasori's cheek. At this, the red haired boy got hold of Naruto's wrist and twisted it so that he was on top again, and started punching Naruto until he lost counsciousness, leaving him bruised and battered.

Sasori then got up, wiped the blood from his cheek where Naruto had gotten him, went to his locker, grabbed his things and went away.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…only my Gnagna xD

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A vicious fight was going on at Gaara's place…the fight for the remote control!!! Fighters, Hinata and Gaara. Gaara was shirtless, while Hinata was only in a tank top and some shorts… Hinata was winning at the moment, having just grabbed the remote, but when she looked at Gaara for a second, her eyes got caught on his torso, sweaty from the movement, and inappropriate thoughts made their way in her head, so when Gaara jumped behind her, grabbed her for her waist and threw her on the couch, trapping her between his body and the couch, she wasn't thinking about the game anymore.

"Heh…what are you going to do now, 'Nata? Looks like I've won"

"No you didn't--it was just pure luck, I was distracted!!!"

"Oh really? And by what, hm?"

"…" Hinata shot a meaningful glance at him and blushed.

"Oh!" Gaara realized only in that moment in what position they were, and decided to make good use of it.

Benting down his head, he slowly brushed his lips against her sensitive ear lobe, breathing in her scent.

"Ga-ah-ra…what are you doing?" gasped Hinata, as pleasurable chills went down her back. She tried to circle his neck with her arms, but found that she couldn't, since he had blocked her wrists with one of his hands and had lifted them above her head.

"I decided that we'll play a more pleasurable game, Hina-chan" he said in a low husky tone, that made her tremble with anticipation.

"But-ah-aren't you worried that one of your siblings could come back anytime now?" Hinata asked, trying to deny what her body wanted taking some time trying to dissuade him from what he was doing.

"No. Kankurou is out with one of his girls, and Temari is out with her new boyfriend, someone called Takashi, so don't worry, no one will interrupt us" he said with a smirk. "End of the questions?" he asked, as he resumed kissing a path down her neck, stopping at her collarbone and softly biting her.

"Ah!" Hinata was at a loss of words. Her mind wasn't working clearly, her brain refused to answer and all she could think was how delicious the gentle pressure of his teeth was.

Submitting to his will, she relaxed under him, and decided to enjoy his "game". Smirking, Gaara let his free hand wander on her chest, stopping at the hem of her top.

"You know…there are too many clothes for my taste. I think we should get them off."

He didn't give her time to answer, as his hand went to her left breast and gently squeezed it. Letting go of her wrists, he used both of his hands to pull her top over her head.

Hinata lifted herself a bit to help him in this delicate task and, as her shirt fell down, she used the moment to capture his mouth in a burning kiss. Falling back on the couch, they kept kissing, tongues wrestling for dominance.

Using some strength, Hinata rolled them over, so she was the one on top, straddling his hips. Smiling, Gaara settled his hands on her hips.

"Now what, Hina?"

"My time to tease, Gaara-kun" and she bent down to kiss his chest, nipping and sucking. Grabbing his nipple between her teeth, she lightly scraped it, making him groan and tighten his hold on her hips. Letting go of his nipple, she kissed all the way down his abs, and as she got lower, for each kiss she unbuttoned his jeans.

When she finished, she slid them off, and gasped at the size of the length that his boxers were covering.

Hearing this, Gaara moved to roll them, making them fall on the floor with a soft thud, once again on top of her. Steadying himself on one arm, he snapped open her bra and immediately went at her breasts, one nipple in his mouth and the other in his hand.

Hinata brought her hands around his neck and finally ascended into his soft hair, massaging his scalp and pushing his mouth more ferociously against her skin. Smirking at this, Gaara teasingly licked the valley in between her breasts and went lower to her abdomen, kissing and nipping the skin around navel. Moaning softly, Hinata grabbed his head and brought him upwards, kissing him passionately, eliciting a groan from Gaara.

But, they still hadn't enough contact, so he slid his hands down her back, stopping them on her hips and slowly pulling down her shorts. As Hinata lifted her hips to help him, their lower parts came in contact and they both gasped from the sheer pleasure of that action. Hearing the other's reaction, they started a frenzy of movements to strip the other.

Now Hinata was scared. How was Gaara's member supposed to fit in her? Gaara, sensing her fear, gently kissed her cheek and said:

"Don't worry, Hina…I promise I won't hurt you." And smiled at her. A smile so full of passion, lust and above them love, that Hinata forgot her fears and smiled at him.

"I trust you, Gaara"

Hearing this, Gaara buried himself to the hilt in her, at the same time kissing her to silence her scream.

Hinata was in a whole new world of pain. But when she felt him kiss away her tears, she opened her eyes and looked at him, and saw the strain on his muscles and face, and understood how much he was restraining himself from continuing to not hurt her.

Smiling softly, she reached out a hand to his face and caressed his forehead, where the tattoo of love was clearly visible, and experimentally pushed her hips against his, feeling the pain lessen and pleasure start to build in the pit of her stomach.

Gaara smiled at her gesture and kissed her. Grabbing her hips, he slowly pulled out and then thrust back in, setting a slow pace.

As the pain completely vanished, Hinata quickly became annoyed with Gaara's slow movements, and, grabbing his broad shoulders, she pulled him down and whispered in his ear two simple words:

"Faster, Gaara…"

Hearing this, Gaara started to thrust faster and harder, and when he reached her G-spot she let out a cry of pure pleasure. Feeling satisfied by her answer, he did it again and again, feeling her walls tightening and relaxing around him and hearing her gasps and moans drove him to madness, so he started to pound into her at an inhuman speed, and soon Hinata came, Gaara coming not long after her.

Rolling them over so she wasn't squished by his weight, he pulled her over him until she was resting on his chest, her face against his neck, he happily sighed:

"Hinata…I love you."

And Hinata, already half asleep, lazily smiled and breathed against his skin:

"I love you too, Gaara." And, kissing him, they both fell in a blissful sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AAAND END OF LEMON!!! Finally! I had this in my mind for so long but didn't know how to make it good, so…sorry for the long waiting! I hope you'll like this chapter, I gave my all for this lemon xD

As usual, read and review!


	16. Author's note!

Dear readers

First off, I want to apologize. I AM SO SORRY I'VE MADE YOU WAIT FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! I had a very hectic time in life, and if that wasn't enough major writer's block as well…couldn't really think of a way to continue the story without killing everyone off.

GOOD FOR YOU I'm not that mean, ahah!

Second, I will continue this story very soon. I finally got an idea on how to make it go on nicely, but all suggestions will be appreciated.

Thank you for bearing with me even after all this time.

I'll update most probably in the oncoming weeks.

Yours,

Piisa


End file.
